


殺浪｜黃色小鴨

by thefatfairy



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 現代
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy
Relationships: Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo/Setsu Mu Sho | Shā Wú Shēng
Kudos: 2





	殺浪｜黃色小鴨

黃色小鴨在水面上載浮載沉。  
清透如琉璃珠般的碧眸被水蒸染上一層薄霧，他看著眼前的塑膠鴨子試著轉移注意力，但還是很難去忽視掉在背後脖間襲上的溫熱吐息。  
已經交往半年的戀人這時也是在背後一動也不敢動，兩人就這樣處於在一個微妙的氣氛點上。

其實算是浪巫謠先開口的。  
那天他在社群網站上看到了旅遊資訊，碧海藍天的景色似乎在告訴他如果再不去就得等上一年，他沒想太多就轉傳給正在上班的殺無生，沒過多久就看到對方回覆了一句「你想去？」  
「嗯。」他說著，結果他們那天就把行程預定下來了。

但鮮少離開家門的浪巫謠忘記既然是出遊就少不了住在一起這件事，而且他們訂的還是情侶方案。

一進去房間就看到床上的紅色愛心枕頭，旅館知曉情趣的程度若說不知道意思也太做作了。  
站在門口的浪巫謠面無表情，看著殺無生過去將那個枕頭連同行李袋往旁邊的沙發丟去，但背對他的耳根已經紅透的出賣主人。  
「......先休息一下再去玩？」殺無生提議著，畢竟他們也坐了一整天的車子，浪巫謠不禁也覺得有一些疲憊。  
他轉過身打開衣櫥放了自己的東西，「好。」然後他不知為何的問了對方，「要一起洗澡嗎？」

結果就變成這樣了。  
浪巫謠回憶起交往的這半年來，除了一般戀人之間的親密行為外，就連看到對方裸上身好像都是第一次。  
方才殺無生脫完衣服要進來浴缸一起泡澡他有點不敢看向對方，然後就一直裝坐對於眼前的黃色塑膠很感興趣的盯著。

似乎該做點什麼，但沒經驗的他完全不知道該從何起手。  
不常進行多餘思考的腦袋就處在這樣的狀態中，身體卻還是坐不住的往旁邊扭動，耳邊傳來殺無生似乎有些訝異的聲音，但他不知道為什麼，然後他感受到身後的溫熱稍微離去了點。

做錯事了嗎。  
浪巫謠心裡有些慌，表面情境下的一雙眼眸稍微左右不安的轉動，但就是不敢看身後那人的動作。  
一方面是還沒有心理準備好，還有他現在也不知道回頭該說點什麼。  
但沒過多久他就感受到對方的指尖從背面伸來，小心翼翼的指尖探向肩頭，將身後放開而捲起的橘髮分至身旁兩側。

殺無生拿著一旁的沐浴球，擠上了一些沐浴乳搓出綿密的泡泡，薰衣草的香氣被熱水的蒸氣薰染出的明顯，他見浪巫謠露出的裸背那凸出的幾塊脊骨，接著動作不帶任何情挑的拿起浴球幫他搓洗。

方才浪巫謠亂動時臀肉不小心磨到內側了，殺無生對於自己過大的反應覺得有些尷尬，但基於那過高的自尊心作祟，他只好裝做沒事且很有經驗的幫戀人搓澡，卻在隔著細沫觸碰到對方肌膚時還是有些壓抑不住躁動，只好不動聲色的慢慢往後退。  
「......無生。」身為歌手的他聲音很好聽，浪巫謠出道前殺無生就這樣一直覺得。  
「怎麼？」  
殺無生繼續著他的動作，仔細的按著他的後頸，身高差的關係就算浪巫謠就在眼前他還是能清楚的看到那隻在水面上的鴨子。

然後那個玩具就被翻動的水面而掉出浴缸邊緣，順著水流在外頭的磁磚地上側倒。  
浪巫謠突然就轉身趴在還來不及反應的殺無生身上，臉上泛著和他一樣的駝紅，深邃的眸子裡印著相對色的紅，聲音有些卻步但已經下足勇氣的問著，「要做......嗎？」

等等。

被這樣直球打到的殺無生頓時腦中一片空白，但心跳出賣自己的聲音已經被浪巫謠聽到了，他仿佛像是確認般而更為大膽的將手順著水下的肌理往上滑去，在殺無生稍微想起來要反應卻慢了動作的制止下撫上了已經有些硬挺的性器。  
浪巫謠心裡有些意外，但更多的是初生之犢般的雀躍感，他想著平時自己覺得舒服的方式去撫摸著對方時也將腿部緩緩的打開跨在他的身上，空出來的另一隻手拉著對方明示的往自己的後頭而去。  
他整個人幾乎都縮在了殺無生的懷裡，彼此的一吐一息曖昧的使人忍不住湊上，在親吻時殺無生原本還在上頭打轉的指腹感受到沒有耐心的對方似乎已經按耐不住的扭著腰臀，他嘗試性的稍微探入一個指節，浪巫謠的呻吟便被全沒在了腔內，生疏的唇舌也逐漸侵略彼此的纏繞。  
最後還是浪巫謠先分開的，他緊張下肺活量不足的喘著氣，腦袋也昏沉的看著唇上不一小心就被自己咬的有些出血的殺無生，沒有血色的唇上此時染著一絲紅，也為這個全身都是冷色的人添了一分溫暖的感覺。  
裡頭的手指在溫水的幫助下算是順利的放鬆下來，未經人事的內壁被人小心仔細的探入和溫柔的按壓下帶著有些渴求的吸附著；浪巫謠舔去了唇上的血絲，被濛上一層薄霧的眼神看往身下，他移動著自己讓手指退出後便扶著莖身抵上，坐下的同時被撐開的腸壁使他不自覺的咬緊牙關把那些快脫口而出的羞恥吞下，耳邊卻同時聽到了對方出現的悶吭，掛著水珠的眼睫瞇起垂頭首埋入的對方頸肩，難以言喻的羞紅爬上了自己，身體卻本能的沉下去追求著更多。  
還沒全數沒入，殺無生的臂彎就環上了浪巫謠，並在已經熟透的耳廓旁留下一吻。

「——」  
殺無生語畢，浪巫謠笑出的聲音有著平日不曾出現的慵懶。  
他抬起頭以鼻頭親暱的沿著脖子的線條，像是馴化親人的貓兒黏人的磨蹭著，身下在適應後本想嘗試擺動，但落在腰上的手卻先行一步，殺無生扶著自己卻還是不敢妄動，像是怕傷了他般的小心翼翼，但這種如隔靴搔癢般的只讓浪巫謠第一次接觸到什麼叫做飢渴難耐。  
他雙手壓在殺無生的肩頭上逐漸掌握了主導權自己動著，發出的喘息也因快感越發色情，眼裡迷濛中他看了自己的情人，忍不住的去用親吻安撫了對方緊皺的眉心、緊閉的眼睫，最後才覆上了唇。

交纏的髮絲在水面像是要融為一體，而不時激起的浪花潑到地上那隻還躺著的小鴨子。

結果他們的旅行幾乎沒離開過那個房間。

被玻璃環繞的淋浴間裡潑灑著熱水，浪巫謠一頭橘髮被浸溼如雨天落水的橘貓，冰冷的玻璃面為身體降了一些溫度，但他仍面紅耳赤的大口喘氣，身下軟肉從後頭被反覆進出帶來的快感對於剛開了葷的兩人有些過於強烈，但身體卻還誠實的隨著對方挺入而弓起腰身的去接納著。

初嚐了歡愛後的兩人幾乎是離不開彼此也不知疲憊的沉淪在慾望裡頭，幾次下來他的後穴周圍有些紅腫，每往抽出時周圍被帶起的媚肉景色淫靡的刺激著視覺，淋浴間裡充斥著除了喘息外還有放下矜持後的呻吟，在殺無生一個用力的挺入時他前端抑制不住的流出白液，有些恍神的意識中殺無生原本還放在髖骨一隻手掌捏上了胸前的紅粒，而他有些發軟的腿根被抬起害得他差點要摔倒。

但對方扶住了，他雙手抵著玻璃支撐著，而殺無生則借著這樣的姿勢又挺了進去，這次達到更深的位置使浪巫謠沒忍住就一邊叫著又高潮了一次，腦中一片空白的隨著對方的動作，蓮蓬頭沖下的水在他濕潤又可憐的模樣仿佛像被弄哭似的，隨著一次又一次的頂著到熟悉的溫熱灌入體內，浪巫謠在高潮的顫抖時覺得全身發燙又發軟的不像自己。

但浪巫謠覺得好喜歡。  
他在高潮的餘韻下被愛人擁抱著親吻著。  
他聽著對方的心跳聲，想把這些記憶都好好的留在心裡。


End file.
